


Peripheral

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Community: fic_promptly, Community: tv-universe, F/M, Pre-Series, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal keeps seeing Kate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peripheral

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my tv_universe 20 in 20 table with the prompt, "Sad" and the fic_promptly prompt "White Collar, Neal/Kate, He still sees her out of the corner of his eye"
> 
> Set before the show, when he is in Europe without Kate

Neal spun around abruptly, knowing that he wouldn't see her but having to check. He kept seeing her out of the corner of his eye: siting at a café, taking a photo on the promenade, or following behind him, just at the edges of his peripheral vision.

Kate.

The rational part of his mind knew that it wouldn't be her. She had refused to come to Europe, and he knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't budge. Her stubbornness was one of the things he missed the most.

But that didn't stop him from seeing her every day, just out of reach.


End file.
